epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3/Part 4
Preparing for the next Dungeon After destroying the powerful, yet completely irrelevant pumpkin robot, we return to the world map. Our adventures continue at the upper screen, but we still have quite a few things to do. First off, you'll probably want to heal up at the inn - but why walk all the way back through the forest? Approach the grey crystal near the girl, and press Space to access the Warp Zone. The Place You Only Know The Warp Zone is a mysterious place, devoid of NPCs and populated by a set of weird crystals with various environmental features. This area will allow you to quickly access previous areas in the game, provided that you have activated the crystal. Right now, only the Vegetable Forest crystal (the green emerald to the left), and the Town crystal (the golden star you see at the beginning of the game) are powered, so use the golden crystal to warp back to the Town. Return to Where We Started And just like that, we're back in the Town. The Inn is to the right screen, so that will be our first priority. Finish all the quests that you have the items for, the go to the weapon shop to buy the Gas Mask - it will randomly casts Poison Gas when fully upgraded, and you know how awesome Poison is (give it to Lance right away). After that, use the Warp Crystal and go back to the Vegetable Forest, then open all those chests we saw behind Jack. If you have opened all the chests in this area, you should get the Forest Treasure medal - immediately check the entire forest again if you don't get this medal. One last thing before we leave: See that girl standing near the river? She's got a minigame for us to play, and that means she's got medals. Talk to her twice to start the minigame: *Chests: **First chest, to the left: Deep Blue, 1 Steel Plate, 1 Metal Gear **Second chest: 800 Gold Coins, 2 Pumpkin, 2 Kiwi **Third chest: 3 Icecream, 2 Muffin, 1 Milk Minigame 1: Food Catcher In this minigame, you control NoLegs, who wants to eat as much food as possible. Food spawns from the right side of the screen, and NoLegs can only eat the food if it touches its face. NoLegs can also use his sword to attack the food, which will knock it back, giving him time to move to the right position and catch it. As an EBF enthusiast, I can tell you that I freaking hate minigames. They are almost forced, because you need the medals to access secret areas, which hold some essential gear and skills. And to make matters worse, EBF3's minigames are pretty hard for someone without good reflexes (like me). I ended up making NoLegs jumping at the right side, occasionally attacking food to bounce it back. Luckily, since this minigame is the easiest, you can easily get more than 140 points, enough to get the Greedy Cat and Fat Cat medal. Obligatory Beach Episode Our next location in this adventure is Rock Lake - which, despite the name, looks a lot more like a tropical beach. There's plenty of golden sand, swimsuit-clad NPCs, and clear blue water to enjoy - unfortunately, there's also tons of vicious monsters looking to wreck your day. Our experts at TVTropes have something to say about this: :The Beach Episode or Pool Episode is, simply put, an episode where the cast decided to take a break and go to the beach or a swimming pool for some wet and splashy fun. Often combined with or immediately following a Recap Episode, the Beach Episode exists solely for the purpose of getting the female (and sometimes males too) cast into bathing suits. So yes, you will see our heroes in swimsuits eventually. There's also a decidedly tentacled boss waiting to molest our players, and poor Natalie will have to suffer the most. It's her fault that she's so hot, after all. By the way, at this point, I'm going to assume that you're getting the hang of the game, so I won't tell you when you should upgrade your skills and weapons. Instead, I'll provide tips and suggestions on how to survive: *Gears: The foes here use a lot of Water and Thunder attacks, so you might want to upgrade your Captain Hat, Pirate Gear and Red Dress. You should also upgrade the Gas Mask and give it to Lance, while Matt should keep using his Gaia Axe. Natalie, as always, should keep wearing what she has right now for defensive purposes. *Skills: Invest in Lance's Thunder, Bomb skill and 1 level of Ion, but focus more on Bomb for the next area (get 2 levels of Airstrike and max Plasmawave). Matt's Ice skills could do something here, but I recommend working on his Fire and Earth skills, Nettle, and Protect, since the next area has a lot of stuff weak to those. Natalie should upgrade Kyun, Healmore, Purify, Barrier, Toxic and Regen (Yes, I'm treating her like a living potion, if you want to complain then stop playing on Epic difficulty). The Hunt for Booty Talk to the residents to learn a bit more about the plot. From what they tell, there's been a volcanic eruption (which has absolutely nothing to do with our heroes) and a massive earthquake, sending a gigantic wave at those unsuspecting tourists. Answering the call of duty®, a lot of adventures have crossed this area recently. Oh, and there's pirates. Loot the tent to find a Stolen Wallet (we are the thief, right?), then talk to Ralph to get his quest. The Blue Slime to the north guards two chests, so get your Plasmawave ready. After killing the Slime and raiding the chests, head up along the planks to continue. *Chests: **Near surfer dude: 2 Tentacle, 6 Ragged Cloth **Tent: Stolen Wallet, 1000 Gold, 1 Kiwi **First chest, north east area: 1 Green Potion, 5 Herb, 1 Chocolate **Second chest, north east area (hidden behind the leaves): 2 Red Potion, 1 Steel Plate *Quests: **Ralph: ***Objective: 10 Tentacle, 3 Sea Shell, 3 Mushroom ***Rewards: 1 Geode, 2 Rainbow Gems, 2 Dragon Fin On the next screen, you will encounter some Jellies and clay soldiers (creatively called Clays). The Blue Jelly can call in a rain shower, which may hurt the team (seriously?!) and heal all Water-absorbing enemies, so you may want to take it out first. All Jellies (excluding the Purple one) are weak to Thunder, and Matt could also hurt them with Nettle (except the Red one). Clays are somewhat tougher than most foes we've seen so far. They can throw physical and magical attacks around, their stats are generally a bit higher than other foes, and they tend to come in groups at a time when we don't have effective multi-target skills (and don't tell me about Natalie's Icestorm, she's a living potion, remember? If you choose not to go that route, her Icestorm is pretty effective here). The chest near the Blue Slime (partially hidden behind the palm trees in the bottom-right corner) contains the Black Fang; equip it to Matt for now, since we're using Nettle a lot in this area. If you have learned Lance's Ion Limit Break, pop it on the last wave against the Clays guarding the bridge, then go to the right to move on. Don't forget the two pathways leading to the top screen, which will give you some items, and a preview of our tentacled boss. *Chests: **Left path: 1 Gummy Bear, 1 Coconut, 1 Muffin **Right path, first chest: 2 Pumpkin, 1 Coconut, 1 Icecream **Right path, second chest: 1 Lollipop, 2 Icecream, 1 Muffin **Northwest chest, slime: 1 Bubble Stone, 2 Hand Bomb **Northeast chest, slime: 1 Rainbow Gems, 5 Ragged Cloth, 2 Stunner **Southeast chest, slime: Black Fang, 3 Shuriken **Bridge: 1500 Gold, 1 Tentacle, 1 Flower *Quests: **Kimberly: ***Objective: 5 Icecream, 1 Sundae, 3 Milk ***Rewards: 2 Hamburger, 10 Coconut, 12 Pineapple By the time you enter the seaside cave, you should be able to learn Airstrike, Regen, Level 2 Protect, and Quake, so these Crabs shouldn't be much of a problem. There are 2 secret passages, one to the north and the other to the east corner (it's right next to the chest), which will give you the Rapturer, a straight up useless gun for Lance. Keep moving downwards. *Chests: **Guarded by crabs, first chest: 4 Steel Plate, 2 Red Potion, 2 Mushroom **Guarded by crabs, second chest: 1 Yoghurt, 1 Choco Cornet, 1 Milk **Center, near miner: 1 Metal Gear, 5 Earthball, 1 Softdrink **East side: 4 Sea Shell, 1 Rainbow Gems, 1 Cake **North secret path: 2000 Gold, 2 Icecream, 1 Softdrink **East secret path: Rapturer, 2 Jaw Bone, 1 Mushroom *Quests: **Joseph ***Objective: 10 Bubble Stone, 3 Rainbow Gems ***Rewards: Flare, 1 Bacon The pirate dude wielding the Dragon Killer there guards another secret area, which can only be unlocked with 20 medals. If you want to own a sword like his, you can check out the Weapon shop right at the town, though it's useless if Matt doesn't have Legend. There are a lot of hidden chests and secret areas at the northeast part of the screen - a chest is even hidden behind the menu, so you're very likely going to miss it if I don't tell you right now. With that in mind, open the chests, check out everything, give Lance the Red Jacket for the Magic boost, then continue at the screen to the right. *Chests: **West area: 3 Fine Fur, 3000 Gold **Center, near cat statue: Red Jacket, 1 Light Feather, 1 Ragged Cloth **Menu button: 3 Bubble Stone, 1 Coffee, 10 Garlic **North path (go up at the northeast corner, then right), first chest: 1 Light Feather, 1 Brick, 1 Magmaball **North path, second chest: 3 Talisman, 1 Softdrink, 1 Coffee **East path: 1 Ice Crystal, 1 Dragon Fin, 1 Fine Fur There are some pirates in this area. None of them are too interesting, but one of them at least has a quest to keep us busy. Foe wise, the Kitten Forts up there are the only real threat, though they die rather easily to the might of our Airstrikes. There are 3 paths to the upper screen, 2 are guarded by Kitten Forts and only 1 of them will allow us to continue, while the others will lead you to some loot, so just explore everything because we can. *Chests: **Guarded by birds: 1 Cactus, 2 Old Wood, 1 Light Feather **Northeast area, guarded by clays: Thunder Bauble, 2 Rainbow Gems, 1 Magnet **Southeast area: 3 Steel Plate, 1 Metal Gear **North area, second path: 2 Tentacle, 2 Jaw Bone, 2 Milk **North area, third path: 1 Chocolate, 1 Cake, 1 Yoghurt *Quest: **Bartolo: ***Objective: 1 Gold Plate ***Rewards: 1 Pearl, 10 Bubble Stone, Steel Shark Category:Walkthroughs